


First Snow

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-18
Updated: 2009-12-18
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world could stand to see a happy Malfoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Snow

**Title:** First Snow  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Pairing:** Draco Malfoy/Astoria Greengrass implied, Scorpius Malfoy.  
 **Summary:** The world could stand to see a happy Malfoy.  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Genre:** Gen  
 **Warnings:** Minor character death implied.  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/profile)[**draco100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/) 's prompt #71: First Snow  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

First Snow

~

“Papa!”

Draco smiled as Scorpius pointed to the window where fat snowflakes were falling. “I take it this means you’d like to play outside?” he teased, knowing how Scorpius had been anticipating the first snowfall.

Scorpius nodded vigourously, and when, minutes later, bundled up, he romped in the snow, Draco watched. In his mind’s eye, he recalled Lucius watching _him_ play.

“Such a happy child,” Narcissa’s portrait observed.

Draco smiled. “I hope he stays that way.”

She smiled. “I hope so, too.”

_He will if I have any say about it._ Draco vowed. _The world could use a happy Malfoy._

~


End file.
